


That's not like you

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen being Suika's parents [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen and Senkuu being Suika parents, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Well I sent her to get some herbs  we need a while back but she should’ve been back by now,”“Wait, where did you send her to?” Gen hesitated to ask.“Near the river...,” as Senkuu spoke he realized something was wrong.“You sent Suika down my river alone?!” Gen almost shouted across the table.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen being Suika's parents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	That's not like you

**Author's Note:**

> I write when I'm stressed.

“Senkuu chan, have you seen Suika chan? She’s late for dinner with the others,” Gen peaking in Senkuus lab.

“Did you check with Namari?” Senkuu replied, not looking up from whatever he was writing.

“He’s with the other kids. I even asked him and he said he hadn’t seen her,” Gen explained.

“Well I sent her to get some herbs we need a while back but she should’ve been back by now,”

“Wait, where did you send her to?” Gen hesitated to ask.

“Near the river...,” as Senkuu spoke he realized something was wrong.

“You sent Suika down my river alone?!” Gen almost shouted across the table.

“She’s capable of making back just fine mentalist,” Senkuu glared up from his notes.

“It’s winter Senkuu, and I don’t know if you noticed but it’s freezing,”

“I told you she’s perfectly capable of making it back ok,” Senkuu spoke as he stood up from his seat.

“Then where is she?” 

Senkuu went quiet for a second. His brow furrowed together. “Get Kohaku,”

Gen had plenty more he wanted to say but nodded and ran to find Kohaku.

“Suika!” Kohaku called for the little girl.

Senkuu, Kohaku, and Gen were on the lookout for Suika. They were heading near the river where Senkuu had sent Suika, but no matter who call out or how loudly there was no response.

“Suika!” Gen tried. No response. “Where is she,” Gen asked clearly on edge.

“You sure you sent her here Senkuu?” Kohaku questioned.

“Yes, I’m sure of it,” Senkuu replied. “That’s why I’m worried,”

“Wait guys!” Kohaku shouted, putting her arm out to stop Senkuu and Gen.

“Do you see her?”

“Ya but only her mask. She’s not moving though..,” 

Kohaku rushed ahead to get to Suika. Gen knew better than to try and run in the icy ground but he did his best to keep up with Kohaku. Senkuu followed right behind. When they catch up with Kohaku, her back is to them.

“Suika, hey Suika,” Kohaku shouted. 

That wasn’t good-

Kohaku was holding Suika in her arms. Suika was limp but breathing. Luckily it seemed like she didn’t have any gashes. Senkuu put his hand on Suika's forehead. She was burning up but the rest of her was cold.

“I found her in a snow build-up,” Kohaku reported.

“She has a fever. She must’ve slipped and fallen into the snow,” Senkuu took a deep breath. “Kohaku, take Suika to Gen’s hut and put her close to the furnace, and put a wet towel on her forehead,” Senkuu directs.

“Got it,” Kohaku nodded.

Kohaku wrapped Suika in her coat before running back the way they came. Gen no longer clenched his teeth but his blood still boiled, but right now was not the right time. He and Senkuu made their way back to the village.

“Something on your mind mentalist?” Senkuu asked.

“It can wait Senkuu chan,” Gen replied with a fake flowery tone. “But when we get back I have a few words I want to say to you,” Gen put his hands together in his sleeves.

“Huh…?” Suika groaned. “Where am I?”

“You’re safe Suika chan,” Gen reassured her.

“Wait Suika was-” Suika tried to say before a coughing fit cut her short.

“Here,” Kohaku gave Suika a bamboo cup with water inside. “Drink this,”

Suika took the cup from Kohaku and drank the water. Her posture got more relaxed as she drank. Suika put the cup down.

“Sukia was supposed to get some plants for Senkuu,” The little girl explained.

“Don’t worry, I sent Girno and Chrome to get them,” Senkuu explained as he walked in with a blanket.

“Oh… sorry,” Suika apologized.

“You did great Suika,” Kohaku rewet the towel on her forehead.

“But Suika-,” Suika was fighting to keep her eyes open

“Get your rest Suika,” Gen gave Suika a sweet smile.

“O… okay,” Suika couldn’t fight it anymore. Her eyes closed and her breathing leveled out.

“Kohaku, Me and Senkuu need to talk for a second?”

“What?! But Suika-,”

“It’ll only be for a second,” Gen cut her off sharply.

Senkuu handed Kohaku the blanket before Gen pulled him out. Gen was pulling Senkuu along by his wrist out of the village.

“Hey, mentalist,” Senkuu tried to pry Gen’s hand off his wrist.

“Don’t want to hear it right now Senkuu,” Gen snapped.

Once they were far enough away Gen let go of Senkuu and turned to face him.

“I don’t have to spell it out do I?”

“No, you don’t” 

“What were you thinking!?” Gen jeered. “You let her go alone out in the woods in the cold,”

“I knew Suika could-” Senkuu started

“You thought she could handle it but you were wrong,” Gen interrupted.

“I thought she was capable of making it back safely. She has before so I thought-,” Senkuu was raising his voice.

“What would’ve happened if I didn’t tell you she was missing?”

“What?”

“If I hadn’t noticed… Suika…,” Gen’s voice quivered.

_ I’m being unreasonable. _

“Mentalist… Gen,”

“Look, sorry I snapped. Just- I need to be alone right now,”

“Ya ok,” Senkuu mumbled.

_ I feel horrible. _

“You can get back to work, sorry,”

“Mentalist… Gen,”

_ What’s up with him? He’s not normally like this. _

“Look, sorry I snapped. Just- I need to be alone right now,”

“Ya ok,” Senkuu mumbled.

“You can get back to work, sorry,”

Gen turned and walked back to the village. Senkuu guessed to help with Suika. The truth was Senkuu felt awful. Gen was right. If Gen hadn’t noticed Suika condition would’ve gotten worse.

_ But that didn’t happen. Gen noticed and Suikas’ safe. _

Senkuu was able to reassure himself.

  
  


Gen on the other hand. His head was full of what-ifs and questions. Something Gen couldn’t shake. On top of that Gen felt bad for snapping at Senkuu. It wasn’t fully his fault.

“Hey, Gen it’s getting late,” Kohaku yawned. “You should get some rest,” 

“I’ll be fine Kohaku chan. Get some rest,” Gen forced a smile.

“Okay but don’t overwork yourself,” Kohaku said as she sat up.

“Oh don’t worry. I’m way far too lazy to ever do something like that,” Gen waved off Kohaku’s concern.

“If you say so,”

And with that last comment, Kohaku closed the door behind her. Gen sighed.

_ Weird huh? I almost forgot what it was like to worry so much about another person. Look at me. Some I care about is sick and I feel… glad? I feel glad I still have this emotion but being so open with what I felt. So vulnerable... The only other person I’ve care this much about was- _

“Gen,”

_ Senkuu Ishigami _

“How is she?” Senkuu asked.

“She’s doing much better,” Gen replied. “Her face also doesn’t seem as pale,”   
Senkuu knelt down to Gen. “That’s good,”

“Senkuu I-” Gen let go of the air trapped in his lungs “’m sorry,”

“It’s fine,” Senkuu spoke. “I was just as worried,”

“You didn’t show it,”

“And it’s not like you to snap,” Senkuu pointed out.

“You first,” Gen said.

“I was worried when you pointed out Suika was missing, but if I let panic consumed me I wouldn’t be able to think straight,”

“Oh, I see,”

“You?”

“Suika’s an orphan,” Gen started. “Like me. She doesn’t have a family. I guess I kinda took on that role,” Gen couldn’t look Senkuu in his eyes. “Don’t say anything. That was hard enough for me to say,”

“I won’t, but you need your rest mentalist,”

“But Suika-,”

“I’ll watch her,”

“And wake me up when it’s my turn?” Gen laughed.

“Ku Ku, you know me so well mentalist,” Senkuu grinned.

“Ugh wipe that creepy smile off your face,” Gen pushed Senkuu’s face away.

“Hey, that’s just how my smile looks,” Senkuu scoffed as he moved Gen’s hand away.

“Reepy cay,” Gen sang.

Gen got his bedroll from the corner of his room and laid it out close to Suika’s so Senkuu could wake him up when it was time to switch. Gen yawned. With each movement, he got more and more tired. Gen laid down under the covers.

“See you in..,” Senkuu took a second to think. “3 hours,”

“Fair enough. Oh ya and Senkuu chan,”

“Ya?”

“You feel the same as I don’t you?” Gen asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Senkuu rolled his eyes but his smile gave it away.

“I guess we both took on that role then,”

Senkuu brushed Gen’s bangs off to the side. Senkuu leaned down and kissed Gen’s forehead. “You’re being delusional. Get some rest,”

“I hate you,” Gen hummed.

“Hate you too,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Quick update:  
> I have a lot of AU ideas in the works right now but they're going to be chapter-long stories. I love writing fluff, and I'm really glad people like my one-shots, and I will continue to write fluff trust me, but I also want to work on longer stories. I will still post weekly just maybe less one-shots than normal you know? but I'll do my best to be on schedule! (●≧ω≦)9  
> Part of me wanting to transition my writing into long stories is changing my writing style just a bit.  
> ____________  
> Next fanfic: 2/ 20: Going back to Houston chapter 4  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
